


I'm sorry

by CrimeCaro



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Class Trials (Dangan Ronpa), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeCaro/pseuds/CrimeCaro
Summary: what if Shuichi had been Mius target in the virtual world?He was her biggest threat in the awaiting class trial, so eliminating him seemed as the most logic move in her eyes.The plan had been perfect, all the settings Miu made to hers and Shuichis avatars, to the world and what she told the othes about it. This was her world, she was in full controll.But then, at the class trial... she wasn't present...Because it was her tiral
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100
Collections: Welcome to Saiou week!





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> saiouweek Day 6 - Appreciation day
> 
> So i originally didn't plan to make another entry but I got so inspired by sobashuu 's entry on tumblr for the first day that I just had to write something!  
> Link to the art: https://sobashuu.tumblr.com/post/628070137463980032/saiouweek-day-1-first-kissdomestic-let

what if Shuichi had been Mius target in the virtual world? 

He was her biggest threat in the awaiting class trial, so eliminating him seemed as the most logic move in her eyes. 

The plan had been perfect, all the settings Miu made to hers and Shuichis avatars, to the world and what she told the othes about it. This was her world, she was in full controll.

But then, at the class trial... she wasn't present...

Because it was her tiral

The one thing that was already obviously clear to some of the remaining students was that Miu had targeted Shuichi to get out of this prison - but at what cost. 

The intentional target - Shuichi Saihara - had been quiet since Monokuma called out for the beginning of the trial - much to Kokichis worry. He knew the details of this case, the how and why, both of the planned and the actual murder. 

He had to stand off against Shuichi in this. Maybe he was still too shocked to give his all in this trial. It's what any culprit would wish for but not this one. They couldn't afford to guess wrong, or all of them beside the culprit will die!

It took Shuichi a while to get himself together in the trial, but he got there eventually and joined the ongoing debate about the virtual worlds map. 

"She tried to kill Shuichi on the roof!"

"I was hold up by Gonta."

"Gonta was asked by Kokichi to come inside and talk to Shuichi since Shuichi should not be alone."

"Before I was able to go up on the roof we heard the loud bang and Keebos voice, so we left the building."

"That's when I found Mius dead body."

_\- Kokichi Ouma has been found_ _guilty -_

"Kokichi, why you kill Miu?!", Gonta asked still in shock that they voted correctly. He knew Kokichi was not the best person among them but he had always believed in the little good in him. "Miu was targeting me, so why... did you do it..?", Shuichi joined the overall confusion. 

"Isn't it obvious?!", Kokichi said way harsher than insisted. He just had a hard time fighting back the tears, the boy didn't want to cry in front of the others. 

Silence fell over them, all thinking of this oh so obvious reason for Kokichi claimed to have to murder someone. 

"You were protecting Shuichi", Maki out of everyone explained the motive, since she knew how Kokichi felt. She would've done the same for Kaito. 

Everyone took Kokichis silence as the confirmation of that statement. And then Shuichi finally understood why Kokichi did it, why he became the blackened that was soon to be punished. 

He took a few steps, closed the distance between him and Kokichi and grabbed for his hand. Instinctivly Kokichi wanted to pull it back, out of Shuichis gentle grip but the soft hands of the detective holding his helped Kokichi to calm down, even though he knew that he'll die in the most brutal way any minute now.

"Why did you go that far to protect me, Kokichi?", Shuichi whispered, "You could've just warned me about Mius plans."

Kokichi scoffed, it was hard to keep cool right now, "Would you've listened to me?"

Ouch, that comment hit Shuichi, because it was unfortunately true. Despite his feelings for the ultimate supreme leader Shuichi still couldn't figure out when he was lying and when he wasn't, even though he wished he could. After all Shuichi had expected to have more time with Kokichi, more time to figure him out, more time to spend with him playing games or drinking tea. 

"I'm sorry."

"What are _YOU_ apologizing for now?", Kokichi asked startled. Shuichis grip around his hand tightened. 

"I'm sorry that I gave you reason to dobut me believing your words. I'm sorry that I'm the reason you'll be... be.. exe-"

"Stop that, Shumai. I did this on my own free will. You are far more important in this game than I am, that's why Miu wanted to get rid off you. I...couldn't live here with these people if you wouldn't be here anymore, you're the only fun around here. And before you ask, this isn't a lie. You should know that by now."

Shuichi did know, he nodded while Kokichi put on his bright smile as he said cheerfully, "Just end this killing game for me, kay?"

"Enough with that sweet talk now it's time for the punishment!!", Monokuma shouted excited to get their attention. 

With that Kokichis grip around Shuichis hand also tightened, his hand was cold. Shuichi noticed him shiver slightly next to him. He turned to block Monokuma from Kokichis view. 

"Ignore him", he said, then kept whispering, "Thank you, Kokichi. I owe you my life...I...-" Kokichi interrupted him with his signature laugh. "Neheehee, so in the end I still stole your life! When I only wanted to steal your heart and spare your life, huh how the tables have turned."

Even in this tense situation, trembling from fear, he was able to joke around. A sob escaped Shuichis mouth before he quickly threw his free hand over it. 

"That's not fair", he mumbled against it, "You stole my heart a long while ago!", he confessed. 

Now Kokichi wasn't just fighting his tears and fear but also a wild blush spreading on his cheeks. 

"...what?"

But before Shuichi could say the three words Monokuma screamed "IIIIT's PUNISHMENT TIIIMEEE!!!" and hit the huge button in front of him. 

Quickly Shuichi grabbed Kokichis cheek with his free hand and pulled him into a desperate yet gentle kiss. Kokichi closed the little remaining distance between them and grabbed for Shuichis jacket, literally clinged onto him like this could save him from his awaiting death. 

Who could've ever guessed that his beloved Shumai returned the feelings for him even before he saved his life and that he made Kokichis last silent wish come true. 

But then it was ripped apart within seconds. 

The metal chain wrapped around Kokichis neck while the two boys were still kissing and clinging onto each other. Suddenly Kokichi got pulled back, away from Shuichi, with such force that he accidentally ripped a hole into his jacket. The last thing he saw before he got pulled out of the room completely was Shuichis face, smiling weakly at him with wet eyes. 

He couldn't bare to watch it for even one second. Shuichi fell down on his knees as soon as the door in front of Kokichi shot close and all he saw were his tears dripping down on the floor. With every scream he heard his heart clenched more and more, he was shaking and even thinking of standing up or lifting his head was sheer impossible. 

When it finally ended and Kokichi was released from his suffering the only sound that filled the trial ground were Shuichis sobs.

"Dude, why are you crying over that lair? Just because he got his hands dirty for you without asking?", Kaito asked with little sympathy for the dead lair, even Maki was surprised and rammed her ellbow in his side but it was too late, the words were spoken. 

Shuichis head snapped up as he screamed at Kaito, "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM, KAITO!! I...I..", his voice died down, "I simply missed the courage to admit it. But I...would've never forgiven myself for not telling him before he died...because of me..."

Silent tears kept flowing down Shuichis cheeks, as he kept crying, surrounded by his classmates, who felt pity for both boys, at max. One of them was a murderer at least. 

Out of all the remaining students it was Maki who waited until everyone had left besides her and Shuichi. With a sigh she sat down on the floor next to him. "You know you can't give up now, right?"

He nodded slightly. "Of course I do... right now it's just too much..."

Maki put a hand on his shoulder, "You can come talk to me, if you want to. I never liked Kokichi and sure won't understand why you love him, but I understand that you do and how you feel, even why he did it."

Shuichi sniffled, "I'll keep it in mind, thank you, Maki."

After a short but weak smile both gave each other they left the trial grounds but separated ways as soon as they left the elevator. Shuichi took a long walk in the cold night, Maki went to Kaitos room to scold him for his stupid comment.

Shuichi had to end this game, no matter what.


End file.
